X Termination
by inferus scriptors
Summary: The last sight she saw before the inevitable snap of her neck came, was the cold soulless eyes of her attacker that would follow her into the after life. Set after an AU Day of Reckoning. AU. BETA REVISING
1. Chapt 1

Author Team: INFERUS SCRIPTORS 

Genre: Drama, Angst and ETC

Rating: PG 13 (for now)

In the deep confines of a white padded room a young woman --more of a child, really-- huddled in one of the corners. Dark stains ran down her face from the tears that she had shed. And even though no one in this godforsaken place addressed her in any way, her name was Rogue.

She was dressed in a simple pair of white pants and a long sleeve shirt. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms folded around them. Her head was bent forward, resting on her knees. Her isolation was not an uncommon thing for her, being that she would usually distance herself from others. This time, however, the circumstance of her isolation was not of her choosing. 

She looked towards the only opening of the cell-- a door with a small slot for the minimum food she received; there was no window, and no doorknob. She was trapped with people that hated and despised her.

With the sudden opening of the door, Rogue tried to sink further back into her corner. Peaking just above the rim of her knees, she saw three men. One was a doctor that she normally saw, and two were guards. All of them were fully covered to protect themselves. 

With a gesture from the doctor, the two guards went over and held her down while he applied a sedative to her. She put up no struggle as the doctor gave a command for personnel to come in with a gurney. Lifting her onto it, they quickly took her out of the cell, and into one of the testing labs.  


A few nurses checked her heartbeat, her blood pressure, and other such stats. Then they took blood samples, skin sample, hair samples, and anything else that was safe for sampling. 

The worst was that Rogue, despite being sedated and weak, could still tell what was happening to her. She could feel the mild pain of having the blood drawn from her veins; the feeling of the latex covered hands checking her vitals, and the feeling of them on her exposed skin. It was nothing, however, compared to the humiliation that she suffered. Constantly, she wondered why her friends had not come to save her from this persistent torture. 

One of the men started to clear the usual physicians out and a new team of them came in. She was quickly turned over and knocked out. 

When Rogue slowly awoke, she heard the faint conversations between two of the doctors. "She's been out for over a week. Are you sure that Dr. Peterson did the operation correc..." 

The conversation was cut short, though, when they noticed her waking up. They checked her, and one of the men turned to the other. "Get Dr. Peterson in here quick. He needs to make sure that the operation was a success."  
  
It was a while before this "Dr. Peterson" actually came, though. But when he did arrive, he acted swiftly, getting one of his nurses to turn Rogue over on her stomach. He bent over to see her face and said in a calm voice, "Now I want you to follow my finger with your eyes, girl. Do you understand?" 

Seeing her nod, he started moving his finger back and forth. And, getting the proper response, he took out a little voice recorder and said into it, "Patient number 05637 has responded well to visual and audio tests. She seems to have successfully recuperated from the operation. Time will tell if the neural implant will work as designed."  
  
  
Neural implants? The words hung in her mind as the doctor continued to check her stats. Finished with that, he checked the IV that was attached to her right hand.

Funny, Rogue thought, why didn't I notice that before? 

After checking that it was still secure, and that the IV bag was still somewhat full, Dr. Peterson gave a nurse some instructions and walked over to a table in the room where he proceeded to record his findings. When the nurse was finished with her tasks, Rogue made her first attempt to move. She found that she could barely move her head, let alone the rest of her sore and weak body.

What did they do to me!?

After a few more futile attempts to move, she gave up and attempted to speak with her captors. "W-whe-re...am....I…?"

  
It was harder then she thought that it would be, and her voice sounded weak and scratchy  
from nonuse. 

Neither doctor nor nurse answered her, being that her voice was so weak. She tried again. "Where . . .am . . .I?"

It was a little stronger this time, and still no one seemed to hear her. "Where am I?"  
  
Everyone in the room spared her a brief glance. Then they looked at each other, shrugged, and returned to their work. Again, she repeated her words in the loudest voice she could muster. One of the doctors scowled, "Shut the mutie up! Give her a sedative or something!"

Just before one of the nurses thrust a needle in her arm, she thought, "Mutie?"—and was knocked out.  
  
She awoke in a cell again. But this one was different. The old one, she remembered, had been a smooth, off-white color. This new one, however, was a dingy color. It looked like it was dirty, or overly used. Disgusting.

It took time for her to be able to move again-- she guessed hours. Thankfully, though, her head did eventually become mobile. Then her arms loosened, which allowed her to pull herself in to a form of sitting. 

She would never have guessed sitting could be so hard without the use of her legs. This must be how the professor felt when he first lost his legs, she decided. The professor. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. She figured she'd never see him, or any of her fellow X-Men, again.  
  
She wondered what had happened to the others that were captured that day. Were   
they going through the same heinous experience as her? Were they in the same building as her? Were they even still alive? She had to stop thinking these those thoughts. It just wasn't possible to kill an X-Man. Then again, considering her present predicament, maybe it was.  
  
"Ugh! Why am I thinking like that? They're probably coming for the others and me right now!" Rogue cried suddenly. 

"You would be wrong, my pet." Said a cocky, middle-aged man that had slipped silently into the room.

"What do you know!?" Rogue demanded.

"Well, your 'friends' did come. They saved the others and left you." He smiled wickedly.

"You're a liar!" Screamed Rogue. 

"You don't believe me? Let's see what the cameras have to say then." He gestured to the hanging television in the corner. "Play it." He ordered whoever was there.

  
Looking up at the TV, Rogue watched the rescue of the X-Men and Brotherhood  
members. Everyone got out safe………but her. 

Quickly, the video came to an end. Rogue couldn't stop the few tears that fell down her face. Turning around toward the door, the strange man threw one last glance at her and said, "Face it. You'll be here forever, my pet." And with that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"NO!!!!" She wailed, running towards the door and slamming her fists onto it. "NO!! YOU'LL SEE!! THEY'LL COME FOR ME!! JUST YOU WAIT!! THEY'LL COME!! THEY'LL COME FOR ME!!"

Soon her battered body demanded her to stop, and she slumped to the floor, putting her head in her hands. She began to cry, murmuring, "Please....someone.. save me....."  
  
Outside the door, the man known as Cameron Hodge smiled. Turning to one of his personal guards, he said, "Go contact the Triumvirate for me and tell them that operation will begin now."


	2. Chapt 2

****

Author Notes

C.O.A : I would like to thank those that did reviewed. I would also like to thank my 

co-writer Gubman who is making this a great fic to work on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review it makes us just want to write more.

Also there was a slight edit to chapt one at the end.

****

Gubman: Here's chapter #2. Here's hoping you'll enjoy it. And lets not forget about Curse of Ansatsu, with whom this Story would not have been possible. He kept me from wondering off unsupervised and hurt myself. Also, Big thanks to all who reviewed, it really means alot and helps motavates us to keep on writing. And now on with the story 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

________________________________________________________________________

"It all seems too easy" Cameron Hodge stands in the control room staring at his most prized project. On the screen is something human, yet not quite

although there is flesh the metal surrounding her body might say something else

Her Face, so used to being covered by a heavy coating of makeup is instead masked by a Metallic helmet. And her body, so used to not seeing day light is suited up in a futuristic metallic bodysuit"I'm not sure what you mean sir?" asked on of the researchers currently on the computer staff. "It taken us over a year to perfect this specimen, with many problems in between. I'm not sure how you can say it was easy at all." added the Tech

"That may be true to a degree but the rewards we will reap will be great." replied Hodge.

"That is true Cameron and so we will not take a chance like we did with Weapon X" said Trask. Who gazed along with the others at final product of their work. "Neith shall make our founders very happy. Prepare to wake her soon." stated Hodge.

"Subject Neith, awaken." With A bolt of energy, Rogue or now known as Neith, her newly acquired pet name from Hodge, Brings her head to an upright position With that, the wires keeping her upright snap off her, swinging with some strange liquid pouring out of them. Her body takes a position of attention that is like a soldier, waiting for their next order.

The smile on Hodge's face couldn't be hidden; this creature of his own creation was coming to life before his very eyes. Seeing her, brought back many fond memories of her training days. . well, fond memories of his. He was pretty sure that it was torture for his young pet. Pet. . . . now that was a little nickname he had decided to give his little subject. He never had a pet growing up, his parents sending him away to boarding schools and all. So she would be his pet, the pet he that he should of always had." You are mine my Pet, now and forever."

Rogue...no Neith stood before her keepers. Those that she owed everything and would give her life for...

It was an honor for her to serve them and further their noble cause .

"Neith report to your private quarters and await further orders" said the voice of Cameron Hodge through the use of the intercom.

Nodding in understanding Neith walked out of the testing facility to head to her quarters. She was quickly joined by two fully armed soldiers that followed her.

When she arrived to her quarters the guards quickly took stance near the door. Her room was bare with the only essentials she needed, a bed, a closet full of her normal uniforms, a restroom and a table that held her prescribed medicine which she took reguarly.

Lying down on her bed Neith quickly fell asleep...

And then she opened her eyes and panicked! The liquid around her bubbled with her movement and the mask around her head came slightly loose giving her a mouthful of the horrible tasting water that surrounds her. 

She squirts her face at the horrid taste, and becomes aware of her surroundings. She looks out at the many people in lab coats and uniforms walking about; talking, writing, some just staring at her like she was a freak at the carnival.

She tried to move her arms only to find them bound behind her. "Man, These guys sure like Bondage, don't they" How she was able to find the least bit of humor in her situation amazed even her.

"what the hell am I going to do now, i mean being kept in a room is one thing but now I'm in a giant snow globe! I mean come on how much bad luck am I going to . . . OUCH!

Rogue looked down at the wires protruding from her body, they stretched from her feet up her body, to her neck. "oh my God. . . . what have they . . done to me. . ."

Neith awoke with a confused expression on her face. That was a weird dream I wander if it meant anything... Oh yeah Dr. Takanwi told me that It was normal for me to have weird dreams after the tests. The tests, now that was something she didn't enjoy but it was her duty as a soldier for humanity. And she felt no pain from the tests so it didn't matter. And it was the duty of a soldier to follow all orders...

Getting up from her bed she walked into her bathroom. As she took off her body suit, you could see the many scars that covered her body. The many scars were the result from the many operations she went under to reach the state she was in now. But she didn't mind, in truth she didn't even really recognize it as anything unusual they were apart of her and she accepted that a long time ago.

After she finished undressing, she felt the air hit the puncture wounds where the tubes 

had been attached to. It felt strange, when the liquid had entered her body. 

She wasn't sure what it did to her, nor did she care. It was her job to 

follow orders and carry them out to her fullest. Caring was an emotion, and 

she did not feel emotion. Emotion got in the way of what she did, and, if 

she could say so herself, she did it flawlessly. That was how she came to 

be, a being made with the single purpose of completing her mission.

The shower relaxed her greatly; it washed away the scents of the testing she went through. She quickly finished her shower by washing her crew cut hair. Stepping out of the shower she took a nearby towel and dried her self then put it around her. Walking to her closet she took out her black body suit and quickly dressed into (after putting on her undergarments) it. 

After getting done with her dressing she lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly an alarm in her Room went off, grabbing her attention. The voice 

coming from the box was all she needed to know it was finally time to test 

her abilities.

"Nieth, report to the hanger bay immediately. I repeat, Nieth, report to 

the hanger bay immediately, you have a mission."

________________________________________________________________________

We like to thank the following people that reviewed...

Chia4 

roguewonderer 

Tokuobabe2040 

ishandahalf 

bunny_angel 

puppiescute 

Sarah-Crysala


	3. Chapt 3

The Guards had to run to keep up with Nieth, her pace much faster with the genetic enhancements and her desire to head to the hanger bay. 

When she was called, she would stop for no one, only till she reached her destination would she consider, about slowing down. As she neared the hanger bay the sound of engines warming up could be heard.

She entered, with the gaze of everyone present on her. The attention did not faze her as she neared Cameron Hodge. 

Hodge looked upon her with a smile that could be described as a proud father watching his daughter arrive, but it was far more sinister then that of a simple smile. It was more along the lines of a master looking at his dog returning with the paper, for he saw her only as that, a pet, a tool to be used. 

She came to a stop, standing at attention, waiting for her next order."Good after noon Nieth, thank you for being on time. A group of mutant terrorists is currently braking in to a government building in New York, NY. 

You mission is to stop the terrorist, and, if necessary, eliminate them. You will be arriving by air, and dropped off close to the facility, get on board and prepare for takeoff. She saluted, and the departed to the plane, boarding it and she quickly sat down in her assigned spot.

The plane flew off with out a problem and was well on its way. As it neared the targeted area, the pilot came over the P.A. system announcing for Neith to take her place for deployment.

As she neared her spot, the air around her began to heat up, the temperature began rising. Jumping from the plane she fell into freefall for a minute letting the plane clear. 

She then used one of her 'given' power to propel her towards the building. He could easily see the effect of the mutant attack. A large hole was present on the north sidewall. Landing smoothly she looked around to see if her enemy had spotted her. Lucky for her they weren't at the location. 

Not seeing anyone around she raced down the hall seeing the fallen bodies of the local guard. Not taking any time to check the stasis of the guards, considering them incompetent for not doing more, she followed the trail of bodies. It took her a minute to reach the center of the building. 

When she arrived she saw....

A group of five, 2 females 3 males

The one female had a sense of authority to her, almost certainly their leader. A patch over her right eye and several scars on her face and arms.

The second women, a gothic dressed one, who couldn't be more into her late teens. Her posture gave off the fear that she held obviously a novice to this work. 

The First male hade no telltales shape to him, like he was a single celled organism.

The Second had age on his side; obviously experienced in what he did with a pipe perched in his lips he had the appearance of utmost confidence

The last male was African American with bones protruding from his body and face gave an almost fearful presence.

When she looked upon them, she saw his face..., she was taken aback, he looked familiar, a silent ghost of her past that she couldn't recall.


	4. Chapt 4

Chapter Four

****

C.O.S: Now before you read this chapter I would like to say that there will be some information that could help you in understand are reasoning for doing certain things. 

For example the new name that Rogue has a reason for its choosing.

__

Neith is generally regarded as the quintessential war-goddess and huntress deity of the Egyptians since the ancient pre-dynastic period. I thought that this would be a great name considering the new role she plays.

Also Rogue did not choose to do what she is doing now... This would be later explained in a later chapter.. 

Also on another note please all thank ElfPilot for her starting the long task of fixing all the grammar and misspelling we have had you been forced to suffer through.

****

Gubman: BWAHAHAHAHAHA, IM BACK!!! And you all thought I was Dead, well I hate to disappoint any one but you guessed WRONG!!! 

For real though, every one how has reviewed thank very much. We really appreciate your support. 

__

=====================================================

She was in the hall but the same hall as before. This hall was shorter; it was livelier, and more populated.

She watched as the many children walked up and down the hall, passing by her. Then suddenly some students went through her.

Neith was fascinated. She felt like this was before, in dream in the tube, but different. She was watching, as it would seem.

She saw the many teenagers chatting with each other, giggling, yelling, touching each other. Touching... Why did that bring a bitter feeling inside in her? Why did she care?

Then she saw . . . . .herself! Or at least it shared similar facial traits to her... The image's hair was much longer, and she was dressed quite eccentric, in a style that would not please her superiors. The clone also had pale make-up with ebony eye shadow that covered her face.

A set frown was fixed on this doppelganger's face. She seemed nervous being in this overpopulated area. She reached for one of the lockers, apparently hers, and twisted the lock above the latch. 

She seemed to be having trouble opening the lock. She growled, which caused several of the students around her to move away. She started banging the locker with her fist, cursing at it, but the lock continued to stay closed.

Just then, another fist came from behind her smashing it to the left of the lock. The girl gave a quick gasp, most likely she was frightened. The same hand the calmly lifted the latch and then opened the locker. 

The Girl then looks over shoulder and stares at the man who opened the lock. He was several inches taller then her with ebony skin. His clothing suggested that he was a delinquent, as well as his neon yellow hair.

She gave him a simple grin and said "thanks". "No problem, girl" was his response.

He threw down his skateboard and continued down the now less crowded hall.

One of the Adults in the area yelled at the young man as he continued boarding down the hall. "There is NO skate boarding in the hallway, OR on school property! Do you want another detention Mr. Da . . . . . .

Regaining her focus she saw that she was back in the factory.

She quickly made an observation of the area she was in. The mutant terrorists were gone, they had probably moved deeper into the compound. 

Neith Frowned at this. If Mr. Hodge found out that she let them get away, he would be very angry. And Mr. Hodge's anger was not something Neith wanted to deal with.

She quickly yet silently made her way down their path of destruction. More bodies, more unworthy fodder.

The trail led to a large medal door leading down to a lower level. She moved silently along the steps, till a shadow gave the presence of the terrorist where about.

She climbed the wall easily, her cybernetic enhancements proven again their usefulness.

She made it to the ceiling, and made it carefully over head to the person standing guard at the bottom of the steps.

The young women stood there shaking with fear easily giving away that this was her first mission. Yes definitely an amateur", Neith thought as she gracefully lowered herself down the wall behind the young girl.

She lay on the wall only two feet from her victim; she could feel the fear radiating from her. "This could be interesting."

(a/n change of p.o.v)

Christine was frightened, that anyone could see. This was her first mission with the Morlocks and she was apprehensive to say the least.

She could feel the sweat allover body dripping; her heart beat exceeding the normal limit. 

But it was that excitement that gave her powers. Her powers allowed her to super charge her adrenaline levels, giving here super-strength. The effect was only temporary and made her quite sleepy afterwards.

But at the moment she could bend steel with here bear hands. But for some reason that didn't keep the fear away. She had this funny feeling that she was being watched. She tried to get the thought out of her head and concentrate on the mission at hand. 

Then she felt a tap on her back . . . She quickly turned around, expecting one of the other members, but came up with . . . nothing. No one was there!

She started to panic, Grabbing a beat-up walk-y-talky at her belt and turning it, she spoke into it and said "Callisto are you there? Over" 

After a few moments of not hearing anything but static a voice replied " "What is it Angel Dust, over" 

"Is everyone over there? I mean, is every one present with you? . . . . . uh, over." asked the confused panicked female.

" Yes, everyone is present here. What's the matter? Over." asked the Morlock leader.

"Um, nothing. My nerves are getting the better of me, I guess. Over." answered Christine.

"Alright, contact us if you have any more problem. Over and out." replied the confused leader.

She brought her arm to her forehead, wiping the sweat from her head. It was her nerves, she kept telling herself, just here nerves.

She turned back around only to encounter a hand grappling her throat. she grabbed at the arm trying to over power it the holder but came up with nothing. The person was even stronger than she was...

The last sight she saw before the inevitable snap of her neck came, was the cold soulless eyes of her attacker that would follow her into the after life

=============================================================

In the next chapter you will all get what you want the answer why the X-Men could not find Rogue...


	5. Chapt 5

In the newly restored X-mansion, a somber group sat at the breakfast table. After six months with no clues or hope, they slowly realized that there friend and teammate was truly gone. 

Even the usually upbeat Professor had a frown on his face. "We can't let the losing of a good friend and teammate affect us anymore. She'd want us to continue on with our lives…" stated the Professor. 

"We know, Professor, but it's still frustrating. Even by working together with Mystique and her resources, we still haven't found any trace of her. And with all the trouble that the Acolytes and Brotherhood have been giving us, life hasn't been too glorious." stated Scott. 

"True Scott, but we must focus on the greater good. If we continue on with all this mopping, it would seem as though her life was in vain." Everyone turned to look at Jean as she tried her hardest to build up their morale. But each person's sullen expressions returned as they stared at their plates of food, or bowls of soggy cereal. 

Life for the kids at the institute had taken a turn for the worst; what with the outing of mutants, the disappearance of Rogue, and Bayville's new found hostility towards the mutant population. 

The walls of the institute were covered in graffiti and trash- despite the fact that they had just rebuilt it. The school was also less than welcoming, having at first banned mutant students. When the school finally did allow them to return to school, however, they were all kept under constant supervision by the faculty. Any use of powers (even accidentally) on school grounds would lead to an immediate suspension or possible expulsion from the school. Tension was thusly high, both at home and school. 

So the world just seemed to be against them....

"I know that it will be hard, but can you at least promise that you will try? I truly believe that Rogue would want us to continue onward." reinforced Xavier.

"We'll try Professor. We will do our best" stated the young valley girl-- Kitty.

"That's all that I can ask of all you. Now-- I think it's time for you all to leave for school." declared the bald telepath.

With a little groaning and a polite good bye, the students left the institute and went on their way to school. When they had all left the room, only four people remained at the table: Logan, Storm, Beast and Xavier. 

"Tell me, Charles, what do you think are the chances of Rogue still being alive?" asked the usually calm and collected Ororo Monroe. 

"Well, Ororo, I'll be honest. Rogue's chances are not good. We tapped all our resources and we still have nothing. I believe Rogue is truly gone. But I won't stop searching until we find out the truth. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to use Cerebro." stated the Professor. 

As Charles left the dinning room, the others worried about him. The only time he had left that room these past few months was to eat and sleep. His constant search for his lost student kept them all in awe. He was stubborn as they came. But then, loss of a student had hit them all hard-- 

Wolverine especially, it seemed. He had left for months, only to return empty handed with the stench of alcohol on his clothes. He would wander off for days –even weeks-- at a time. But he always returned same-- drunk and pissed off. When he was actually there, he'd spend hours in the danger room, burning off his rage. And lately with the Professor counciling, the Wolverine was starting to return to his old self. 

Ororo, it seemed, was never much the same afterward, either. One could tell due to the constant gloom over head the mansion. Like Logan and the professor, she saw Rogue as a surrogate daughter, and her sense of loss was just as devastating. 

And with Evan having left for the Morlocks only a few months ago, it seemed to only increase her depression. Though Storm could mask her feels with great ease, there were some days that her emotions would become too strong and a rain would come down-- revealing the true feelings that she tried to hide. 

Beast, though only having lived at the Institute for a short time, could also feel the loss of Rogue. Through his experiences with the students, he could tell that with her missing, a certain part of the student body was also missing; it was like a lost piece of the puzzle, which would always prevent the perfect completion of the picture. With a sigh and deep breath of air, Mr. McCoy stood up and started gathering the left over dishes. 

"You know, she's still alive," said Wolverine, as he shifted the cigar in his mouth. "All it would take is us to find her." And with that, he got himself up and left the room. 

"By the Goddess, I hope he's right," Ororo murmured before hurrying to help Hank with the dishes in the kitchen. 

The hiss of the metal doors opening was starting to get on the last nerve Xavier had. When one has spent so much time in one place, every little thing of it becomes bitterly hated. 

As he wheeled toward the end of the ramp, he again though about the possibility that Rogue might not be dead, after all. The thought had, of course, passed through every so often, but it never felt so strong as it did as that exact moment. 

Maybe all the work that he was doing, trying to search for his missing student that is, was all in vain. Perhaps that all this time had been wasted. He could have help trained another one of his students, or found another to teach and help in the learning of their powers. 

A chill suddenly ran up his spine as he thought these awful things. True, it may have been a waste, but he felt like he owed it to the young girl. For in all the time that she had spent with him at his school, he could do nothing to help her. 

All that he had been able to do was watch as the scared young girl that first came to his institute, grew more and more isolated all the time. He had been powerless.

In memory of his past failures, his devotion to the cause grew stronger. He wheeled the rest of the way to Cerebro, and placed the helmet on his head. He froze once more. 

If they indeed found her to be alive, would she want to return the family she once knew? I hope to God that she does, Xavier thought to himself. I hope she does.


End file.
